


I could make it for you

by irrow



Series: She's God and I've found her [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fluff, Genderswap, Non-Bipolar Ian Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrow/pseuds/irrow
Summary: 5 times Fiona worried about Ian and the one time she didn't(a fluffy girl gallavich AU)
Relationships: Fiona Gallagher & Ian Gallagher, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: She's God and I've found her [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588273
Kudos: 90





	I could make it for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a random rambly fic but after the season 10 finale all i want is more fluff plus I miss Fiona, hopefully you enjoy this girl gallavich AU where Ian's life takes a less angsty turn (at least for now). 
> 
> Check out the way more Mickey and Ian centric fics in this series and let me know what you think. I am still v new to fic writing so any feedback is helpful!

1\. 

When Ian was first born she came screeching into the world and Fiona cried tears of joy when she realised she had a little sister. Fiona nursed Ian through her fevers and cried big fat tears, stroking Ian’s red hair when the fever refused to budge one night. But as they grew up it was Lip that Ian followed around, toddling behind him and calling his name in her tiny lispy voice. She had these big green eyes that would see everything and little Fiona was kinda jealous that those eyes mostly followed her stinky brother Lip. When Ian couldn’t say Phillip he became Lip and Lillian soon became Ian to match her big brother. Ian grew and began elementary school Fiona offered to share her room or put Ian in with baby Debbie but Ian and Lip threw one of their most epic meltdowns and Fiona never tried to separate them again. Fiona was kind of ok with it in the end when Debbie came along, and for a little while another auburn haired baby followed her with adoration on her freckled face. 

Although Ian was the hardest baby as she grew she became Fiona’s “easy” sibling; a stereotypical case of the middle(ish) child being overlooked. She was diligent and by some case of divine intervention held down her job at the Kash and Grab, topped her class in English and kept up with ROTC. Besides, Fiona trusted that Lip would always know the ins and outs of Ian’s life better than she would. Sure, Fiona was the only person who could call her Lillian without getting killed but Ian had always been closer to Lip than anyone in the world. 

The night Ian comes out Fiona thinks she might’ve always known Lillian was gay. Call it mother's instinct; she was close enough. Ian comes out in the gloomy light of the boys room- by then Ian has snagged Frank’s room- and Fiona simply says “I know”. She smiles softly at Ian’s open mouth and shuts the door behind her. Since a tween Ian had shown a little too much interest in Brittany Spears she had been pretty sure. And although she had known a tiny part of her had been hoping that maybe it wasn’t true. She hates that part of her but she just wants to protect Ian and this makes it a whole lot harder. 

She thinks about how she loves her sister just the same, maybe even more now that Ian has opened up to her. Ian is usually strangely insular for a Gallagher and every new piece she finds out makes her feel like maybe she's doing this whole parent thing right. But when night falls she worries, she knows the world just got a whole lot harder for Ian and for the hundredth time she imagines just swooping her up and moving away. She wants Ian to be able to be who she is without worrying her whole life. She wonders if Ian will find her person in the Southside; fuck knows how she will manage when being heterosexual has been enough of a shitshow for her.

She lies in bed that night and wonders if she should’ve said more, if she should’ve kissed her freckled cheek or stroked her hair like she did when they were babies. In the morning she makes Ian’s favourite pancakes and presses a sloppy kiss to her head and Ian’s smile is enough to tell Fiona she knows exactly what she meant.

2.  
When Fiona hears Ian has pissed Mandy Milkovich off she freaks the fuck out. When Ian seems to be attempting to dodge the whole Milkovich family Fiona thinks Ian must have really really fucked up. In typical Ian fashion though Mandy thinking Ian stole her man ends with Mandy becoming Ian’s best friend. Fiona never bothered to ask Ian how the fuck she managed to swing that; Fiona knows Ian has more clueless charm in her little finger than most people have in their entire bodies. 

It's when Ian comes out that Fiona begins to worry about the friendship. 

She thinks for a bit Ian must be sleeping with Mandy or maybe is just a little infatuated with her. Fiona doesn’t know if relationships with the desired sex can never be truly platonic. There is no fucking way she could ever be best friends with a dude; she loves Kev but without V that friendship probably wouldn’t exist. 

But Mandy is straight, Fiona knew they’d probably even banged some of the same southside dicks, and even Ian’s charms didn’t have that kind of power. So when Mandy and Ian walk to school together, study together and talk shit together she begins to sweat a little. She just thinks Ian falling for Mandy Milkovich would end really fucking badly and she does not want to see Ian pine. Fiona’s not exactly the most subtle person and she knows Mandy is aware she isn’t her biggest fan but even she can admit Mandy is pretty in her slutty grungy kinda way. So she wouldn’t blame Ian for wanting to fuck her but she very much would blame her if it ended in the psychotic Milkovich family attempting to kill them all. 

When Lip and Mandy start fucking though she feels her whole body exhale; Ian and Lip are close but no fucking way are they that weird ass level close. When Mandy starts walking around pantless and causing all sorts of Lip and Ian drama that exhale isn’t as sweet. 

3\. 

When Fiona finds out about the whole Ian sleeping with Jimmy-Steve’s mom thing she is more than a little weirded out. She pulls Ian aside and when Ian brushes her off with her usual “I’m all good, Fiona” in frustration she interrogates Lip whose only response to Fiona’s questioning is “mommy issues galore that kid, plus the girl likes room service”. Monica had always fucked with Ian’s head more than anyone else after all. 

Fiona can’t bear to even imagine how long they’ve been fucking, and she was under no illusion they weren’t (Nat trying to grab Lip’s non-existent tits made that pretty clear). She was just really fucking happy Lip had stolen Ian’s room for the night. The thought of Ian sleeping with someone she doesn't even like freaks her out just as much as the idea that Ian’s “type” is rich old women. She has fucked her fair share of shitty men but she at least was attracted to them. 

Ian might not be the best at coming to Fiona with her problems but when she’s sad it’s really fucking obvious. So when Nat fucks off once and for all and Ian has none of her kicked puppy routine Fiona thinks maybe they have dodged a bullet. At the next Galllagher party she makes a tipsy Ian promise she will stay away from old ladies and fuck someone her own age; you can never be too careful. 

4\. 

When Fiona comes home from work and finds Ian in bed she doesn’t think much of it. Ian has been running around with ROTC, school and the Kash and Grab like she can’t breathe if she is not moving; she was bound to crash. Fiona slips quietly into the shower and immerses herself under the rare hot water scrubbing her face and feeling the heat ebb away the tension in her shoulders. 

Hours later when Fiona knows she has to start dinner; she heads past Ian’s room again she realises she is not sleeping. Years of putting babies to sleep means she has memorised every breathing pattern of her siblings. And Ian’s shaky little exhales are not her long heavy breaths she has when she sleeps. 

Ian had always had an air of optimism rare in the southside and definitely rare amongst Fiona’s own pessimism but she had been floating recently. For weeks the kid had seemed the happiest Fiona had seen her; humming tunes as she volunteered to make breakfast and beaming when she came home after a long shift at the Kash and Grab. Now seeing her laying perfectly still in her room is jarring. 

Fiona leaves her to sleep hoping the smell of dinner will rouse her in an hour or so. It doesn’t. When Ian doesn’t move for two days Fiona sees the word ‘bipolar’ flashing like a neon sign behind her eyelids. She thinks of Frank and Monica. Monica. Her only reference for bipolar; thinks of highs and lows and a constant rollercoaster and of pressing warm water to her forehead with her tiny hands begging her mum to get up or please take those pills that the nice doctor gave her. Mostly though, she thinks of her parents chaotic love; self destructive and poisonous and Frank’s resistance against Monica’s pills. She thinks of Ian; wonders if she will ever find the right girl who will cherish her wide eyes and take care of her. She thinks the odds have just gotten slimmer. 

It isn’t bipolar. When Fiona finds the crumpled up West Point rejection letter under Ian’s bed she presses her shaky hands to her eyes; fighting between relief and heartbreak for her little sister. 

5\. 

When Ian disappears a few times a month Fiona doesn’t notice. But when she sees Lip taking Ian’s room pretty consistently she finally wakes up and resolves to keep a closer eye on Ian. At first she kinda assumes that Ian is staying at the Milkovich's with Mandy but Lip and Mandy still fuck occasionally (the initial shitshow of that has gotten a bit less messy thank fuck) and the mornings where Fiona wakes up to Mandy in the Gallagher house Ian is MIA. 

When Ian goes to work on Friday and comes back early Monday morning Fiona feels on the brink of exploding. She has barely seen her sister lately and now she has taken to disappearing on the weekends and staying back after work. 

When Fiona questions her Ian makes up some shit about having another ROTC camp that weekend; Fiona has a radar for bullshit ,courtesy of Frank, and she knows Ian is lying through her teeth. 

She wakes in the middle of the night her mouth dry tongue pressing uncomfortably against the back of her throat. As she stumbles half asleep to the bathroom she notices Ian’s door is ajar; it is always firmly shut. Frustrated she runs a hand through her knotted hair hoping Ian hasn’t snuck out to fuck knows where yet again. She grabs her glass of water from the bathroom and slips her head into Ian’s room.

When she sees Ian’s bed she nearly chokes on her mouthful of water. Ian is in her bed all right but so is Mickey Goddamn Milkovich. Mickey is spread out on top of Fiona's little sister, her tattooed fingers wound in Ian’s red hair. Fiona just stands there mouth agape trying to comprehend what it is she is looking at. How the hell is Mickey in her sister's bed? As far as Fiona is concerned Mickey Milkovich is a goddamn degenerate and a scary one. Terry’s oldest daughter made Mandy look like a saint. In this light though Mickey looks calm, pretty in a way Fiona has never seen her. Fiona can see their bare shoulders both glowing in the moonlight and she knows they are naked. She also knows Ian is in deep shit.

When Fiona wakes Mickey is gone. She wants to interrogate Ian but the kid is already keeping secrets from her and she doesn’t want to push her further away. Ian will come to her with it eventually; she always does. Besides, if all else fails she will corner Lip until he spills the beans. 

Veronica comes to her a few days later and tells her Ian has been working the Kash and Grab instead of going to school; Fiona thinks she can feel new grey hairs sprout. She watches Ian at the breakfast table the next morning and the kid is fucking beaming; her own rage stews. She has already dealt with Lip’s dumb refusal to finish school and she does not need Ian starting the cycle all over again. If Fiona’s diligent middle sister has dropped out of school she knows that Milkovich bitch is to blame. Mickey is firmly on her shit list. 

+1

When Ian tells her she has graduated a whole semester early Fiona’s eyes sting with unshed tears. She doesn’t think she has felt this proud in a long time. All those scenarios of Ian being stuck at the Kash and Grab without her high school diploma are gone. She makes Ian print out the email confirming she has graduated and puts it in a frame. Ian rolls her eyes and says she can just wait for her actual diploma at the end of the school year but Fiona knows by the pink tinge of her cheeks that she is quietly pleased at Fiona’s pride. Fiona doesn't hassle her too much about college applications, she believes the sincerity in Ian’s eyes when she says she has a plan. 

She throws an epic Gallagher party that night and Ian gets drunk and giggly; dancing loose limbed with Debbie and pressing kisses all over Liam’s squishy cheeks. .

And then there is Mickey.

When Mandy and Mickey turn up Ian’s green eyes are as wide as Fiona’s ever see them, awe struck as she watches Mickey from across the room. She watches as Mickey’s lips upturn as she notices Ian’s gaze, it is the closest thing to a smile Fiona has ever seen from her. 

Fiona is dancing with Veronica and sculling the cheap champagne they had toasted Ian with. After a while she notices Mickey and Ian are missing; tipsy and curious she heads into the kitchen and hears mumbling through the open back door. Ian and Mickey are standing on the back deck just out of the doorway. 

Fiona listens and hears as MIckey mumbles “proud of you Gallagher”

Ian lets out a shocked tipsy laugh “What was that MIck?”

“You heard me fuck face, ain’t saying it again”

Fiona watches in shock as Ian laughs again and grabs Mickey’s waist until her shorter frame is enveloped in Ian’s gangly limbs. It’s tender in a way Fiona has never seen, Mickey relaxes into the hold and exhales in her sisters arms as Ian presses kisses into her dark hair. She seems happy; a fact Fiona’s intoxicated mind can’t seem to process. Now that she knows they aren’t just hooking up Fiona is going to have questions; she is the big sister after all. But as Fiona sneaks back to the party she finds herself smiling involuntarily, replaying Ian’s closed eyed smile. 

She thinks maybe she shouldn’t be so worried.

**Author's Note:**

> leave me a comment!


End file.
